


Knock It Off! (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a request which needed to have a taste of Teldryn with violent hiccups. </p><p>Chac and Teldryn make their way across Skyrim’s frigid lands, and it’s time to stop for a rest. Before long, a terrible fate befalls Teldryn Sero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock It Off! (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

You could never really ask Teldryn a question without expecting some sort of snark in response, he just was the exact kind of Dunmer to have to make things difficult for him. Chac didn’t really mind this, it was part of the deal when it came to friendship, you learn to forgive the way people are, and Chac was a very patient elf. 

Together they walked, no longer one behind the other, and Chac could see the sun threatened to come down sooner than later. This was about time they’d make camp-even for a short time. His sharp ears pick up the stomping of Teldryn’s heavy boots over fresh snow, of his even breath that blew clouds of vapor across his fierce face. He peeked up at the elf beside him, and felt it was as good a time as any to stop for now.

"You hungry?" he asks, Teldryn was a big man-feeding him was important if he wanted the Dunmer to not turn into a cranky, hungry brat with a sword. "Got some of that salmon left, if you need it." 

Teldryn sighed. “I don’t  _need_  it. We ate just a few hours ago, if you don’t remember.” He didn’t want to admit that he actually was starved, that would be a tad embarrassing. Chac fed the elf whenever and sometimes whatever he wanted-it was getting very indulgent.

"Hey, you know what you turn into when you’re hungry. I’m just trying to cull the flames before they get out of hand." Chac stopped in his tracks while Teldryn scoffed, and slung his pack off his shoulders and onto the ground while he dug into it. "I however, am starving. You can watch me eat if you’d like."

"Spare me the show. Fine then, we stop for a while." Teldryn dusted snow off a large rock and sat himself upon it, thick arms crossing while he watched. "Just don’t make any hideous noise and I’ll be fine sitting here."

Chac pulled out a small frying pan from his pack, and the neatly wrapped salmon. “Not all Bosmer are barbarians, Sero.” Chac sighed, producing flames from his hand while the other held the pan above it. Elven cooking. “Are you suuure you don’t want any?” The smell filled the air and Teldryn huffed to himself. 

"Not at all, you could be fattening me up for the slaughter." Teldryn grinned, shoulders shrugging together in the cold. Chac couldn’t help but admire him from where he sat, catching Teldryn’s handsomely red eyes with his own. 

"No, you’re too pretty to eat, I’m afraid." The meat sizzled in the pan and signaled it "I’m quite sure this is less gamey than you, with your attitude. Sours the meat." 

"Pah!" Teldryn laughed, he wasn’t swayed by the cannibal’s comment, not anymore. The "pretty" however..he never was one to turn down a compliment. "Pretty, you say. huh, well I’m glad for that, being eaten by you wouldn’t sit well with my personal plans."  _  
_

Chac picked up the roasted fish and ate with his hands, seething lightly at the heat against his tongue. Teldryn watched, bemused. He didn’t talk with his mouth full, so the span of silence that went on after Teldryn spoke lasted a bit too long. It was eerily silent in the woods, and Chac let his mind wander.

“ _Hika.”_  Teldryn said, well more like squeaked. Chac’s ears perked up and he shot his gaze directly at the elf who’d been startled by his own noise.

"I beg your pardon?" 

"I wasn’t saying anyt- _HIKA_ -erm anything to you.” Teldryn felt his face go hot, gods that was loud- where did these hiccups come from? Uncontrollable feelings spasmed in his chest and soon enough he squeaked out another one.

"Hehehehehe…" Chac smiled from ear to ear, pointing down the Dunmer "Is that not the cutest noise I’ve ever heard you make?" Chac was smitten instantly, and Teldryn looked so clearly defensive.

Teldryn felt another one coming, and he swallowed it down “Come now don’t go calling me  _cute.”_ Please, he has enough to worry about. “ _hika”_

"I knew you where hungry. and here I am eating all of our food." Chac didn’t have much left to spare, but he sheepishly offered the salmon over to Teldryn who quickly waved it off. "no.  _urp_.” 

"Oh come on just eat it." 

"Afraid I can’t do that." Teldryn’s hiccups where relentless, and the Dunmer desperately reached for his canteen and drank deeply in an effort to stop them. Chac was getting a kick out of watching his entire torso bounce each time, water doing nothing. 

Chac decided this was a good a time as any to eat the rest of the fish, packing away the frying pan and letting Teldryn win. “Since you wont eat, I’ll get to hear those adorable hiccups for even longer.” It was a hoot always being able to reap the benefits from a Dunmer’s stubbornness, and Teldryn looked repulsed with the situation.

"N’wah." Teldryn began the process of trying to force himself to burp it out, his stomach tightening and his breath held- it made Chac want to squirm hearing how squeaking and pitchy they sounded. He wanted to bite him for being so cute. 

"Come on, maybe you can walk them off.." Chac sighs, beginning to walk away and ushering his companion to follow. Teldryn got up and their trek was back on track, the spasms in his chest refusing to yield. Long minutes went by and Chac never stopped loving the sound, enamored with the stuffy Dunmer. 

Almost an hour goes by.

There’s silence. Teldryn slows his walk to a stop and holds his hands up, staring with concern. He didn’t want to speak too soon, but the feeling in his chest had stopped. Chac stops and they both listen for an agonizing few moments.

“ _HIKA!_ Oh Mephala’s SAKE.” Teldryn roars, Chac bursting into laughter.

"Just eat something, it’ll stop then." 

“ _Fine_ eejust bloody give me something if it’ll end this torment.” 

Chac smiles warmly and digs through his pack, sure that there is something left worth eating in there. Teldryn crosses his arms and waits, hunger making his fuse short.

"….Oh dear." 

"What’s wrong?"

"I’m afraid I have nothing left. Sorry."

“ _Hika.”_


End file.
